


mimi sucks a FAT FUCKING COCK

by tunas



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: F/F, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/tunas
Summary: bad ideas at 5am + 0 hours of sleep + upcoming birthday of both me and the crackfic = unholy mess that is this fic. this is the ending to nyamimi but it's not gay. happy early birthday to the both of us. it's been a pleasure to end the first nyamimi fic on here properly.
Relationships: Mimi/Nyami, Nyami/Mimi, nyamimi
Kudos: 1





	mimi sucks a FAT FUCKING COCK

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [nyamimi (but it's totally NOT gay)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917991) by [koiiiiiiii (tunas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/koiiiiiiii). 



> bad ideas at 5am + 0 hours of sleep + upcoming birthday of both me and the crackfic = unholy mess that is this fic. this is the ending to nyamimi but it's not gay. happy early birthday to the both of us. it's been a pleasure to end the first nyamimi fic on here properly.

Nyami had finally woken up after the 573rd piece of chalk was thrown at her head. A tiny pool of her drool had destroyed her class notes, and her mind was a mess. Just what the hell happened? She was just in front of a computer screen ordering big booby body pillows in her house, and Mimi was dead, and -

Wait.

Where's Mimi? She wasn't next to her or anything, it was like she was completely gone.

Did she actually die?

That was real?

No. It was a dream. Had to be. She woke up from it, so it had to be.

It felt real though.

The picnics.

The Wendy's Sweet and Sour sauce.

Hell, that broken leg felt real too. It hurt A LOT.

And… and the school. She had gotten Mimi's birthday wrong. By two days. That was embarrassing, but… it wasn't as embarrassing as the result of that.

The preschool in the building. THE BEEPING. THE REALLY LOUD BEEPING. THE STRANGE WET FEELING ON HER ARMPIT, WAIT, wait…

No. That couldn't have happened? No way?? Not in front of the kids??? 

It suddenly felt like someone was watching her. Watching the cat so hard that it was burning a hole in her. Nyami turned to her right, and two of her questions were answered.

Mimi was staring from the other side of the room, deodorant all over her face. The cat couldn't decipher her emotions, at least not from this far. She just stared. Is the teacher not seeing this? This teacher is more worried about her sleeping, but not the rabbit girl being COMPLETELY unfocused on the class itself? Is anyone in this school sane? Where's MZD?

"Not here." What kind of super drug was this rabbit taking to LITERALLY SPEED ACROSS the room to answer this question? 

"Wh- Mimi, what's happening, why is everything so weird ? How did you hear my thoughts??"

"You're thinking out loud…? Why do you think I was staring?"

"Ah... uh…"

"Well, never mind that. Come to the hallway with me. There's something really important we need to do." Mimi took her by the hand, dragging her through the desks of other people. Everything she touched literally flung away from her, possibly killing a few people in the process. It was a warzone, flying desks and screaming people, people that she didn't recognize, and may have not even been there. It could have been in her head… it still hurt.

Eventually they made it out, and it was like nothing happened.

"Okay, what do we need to - MIMI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING," Hand. Down the pants of this cat.

"I know you have it. Give it to me."

"NO, NO!! YOU ALREADY HAD LUNCH, IT'S MINE!" Nyami hissed, and she immediately did a backflip, causing Mimi to slam face-first on the ground. It was no use. She wouldn't let go of the mysterious, forbidden object in this cat's shorts.

"GET. OFF. OF. ME!!! I HAD TO SKIP LUNCH BREAK BECAUSE OF YOU!" She ran around, dragging the rabbit across the ground, but her grip only got tighter.

"COCK OUT. GIMME GIMME. IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!!!"

"NOOOO!" Falling over, she was all exposed, the object flopping out of her pants. She was unable to defend it.

"It's so long… and it's already leaking, is that all for me?"

"Aah… noo… Don't say stuff like thaaat…"

"I don't know if I can fit all of this in my mouth, Nyami…"

"Please… don't…" However, it was too late.

The Subway Footlong was now going to be a victim to Mimi's bottomless stomach.

Crunch.

"AAAAH!! NOO!! MY COOOOCK!"

"What the hell?! THIS IS DELICIOUS!!"

Crunch.

"MY COOOOOCK! MY COOOOCK! MY COCK IS BEING EATEN NOOOO"

"It'sh sho gwood… the veggies are mixing in with the cheese.. the mayo.. GOD YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE A GOOD FUCKIN' SANDWICH, NYAMI. WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO MAKE?? THIS SANDWICH???"

"MY COCK, MY COOOOOCK AAAAGHH FUUUCK"

"Goddamn… Your cock is a sandwich master."

Crunch.

"Mimi. I am BEGGING YOU. P-pleeeease stop eating it, before I -"

A door opened, and whoa! The pop'n music version of Elsa came out of it, and it looked like she was giving a tour to some old people that probably had kids or something.

"So, this is where classes happen, and -" Hiumi and the crowd stopped dead in their tracks.

"MIMI. MIMI. I'M GONNA -"

"DO IT THEN! BET YOU WON'T!"

"I'M RUNNING OUT OF SANDWICH!!! MY TOASTED SOURDOUGH!!!! MY FAT FUCKIN TOMATO!!! FUUUUCK NOOOO"

…

"Anyways, this is where everyone learns. That was the culinary arts club showing off their food, let's make our way to another club so we don't interrupt them."

…

"M-my sandwich… it's gone…"

"That felt so good, going down my throat… it was still warm…"

"My… sandwich…"

"Aw c'mon. You can get another one. I wouldn't mind doing that again."

...

"Hey, I know what to do! Let's go outside so you don't think about it too much!" She grabbed her hand once more, running towards the window. Crashing through glass, the ground was really… really coming in fast. Nyami doesn't know how they managed to land safely, but… she can say a few things about outside that made her feel better about her recently lost lunch.

There was a really pretty rainbow, a permanent reminder of those picnics with Mimi.

A permanent reminder that, at least in the end, that they both weren't gay.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutouts to kamome for readinf the crack fic when it was actively updating. you're a real one !! also thanks lounge for subway  
> and no the girls didnt die fuck you why would i kill them thats a boring as hell endin man.


End file.
